ONCE UPON A TIME OR A RANDOM DAY IN TITANS TOWER
by aerieljade
Summary: Very random. Contains crack pairings, horrible singing, and bad language. Pretty humorous. With special guests: Rebecca Black, Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, Charlie the Magical Unicorn, Nyan Cat, and Boxxy. :D


** OMJESUS! Happy gay fairy day, guyz!:DD **

** I just drank like 7 Monsters! Who's hyper? Go me!:P**

** Lololol. Hehe. :3 Well, I hope you enjoy. :)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own, my anus does. ;)**

**ONCE UPON A RANDOM DAY IN TITANS TOWER!:DD**

** Once upon a time, in a faraway tower shaped like a 'T' there was a girl. A girl that was currently skipping down the hall...**

Kole: My humps, my humps, my humps, my humps, my humps, my humps, my humps, my humps, my lovely lady lumps. *Sings off key*

**She continued skipping down the hall, until she saw Jericho.**

Kole: Oh my glob! Jericho! What brings you here? *Bats eyelashes*

Jericho: Umm... I was invited here, just like you were. The Titans are throwing a party. Remember?

Kole: Oh yeah... Wait! OH MY JESUS! YOU CAN TALK NOW?

Jericho: Well this is a fanfic... anythings possible. *Shrugs nonchalantly*

Kole: No! I don't believe you! You've been posessed. *Gasps* You're the antichrist! AHHHHHH! *Runs away screaming in terror*

** Jericho rolled his eyes and continued walking down the hall. Soon he ran into Terra, who had been magically brought back to life by woodland fairies. **

Jericho: Hey Terra. *Flips his hair like Justin Bieber.* Sup?

Terra: *Sighs* Oh Jericho! You're so cool. *Giggles* Will you marry me?

Jericho: Hell yah! Since I am a loser fag and everything!

Terra: OH MY GAWD! HE SAID YES! *Passes out*

** Argent, who had been spying on the two, was very upset at this. She had a secret undying love for Jericho, and there was no way that she was losing him to Terra. She had a plan...**

Argent: *Randomly jumps out* Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's top tranny of them all? Johnny, Johnny, Johnny Boy. I'm your Trannylicious toy. *Does the dougie*

Jericho: *Thinks* _She knows how to do the dougie. I'd tap that! _Hey Argent? Wanna get married?

Argent: I thought that you were marrying Terra?

Jericho: I am! But that doesn't mean that I can't marry you too! I am a man-whore after all!

Argent: You're right! *Squeals* Yay! Lets run away together!

** So Argent and Jericho did just that. Terra eventually woke up, and she went to live with Jericho and Argent. A week later Terra found out that she was pregnant, Argent was the father... Err... mother... Umm... Other parent. Yeah, lets go with that. Anyway, the three lived happily ever after... In other news, the party in Titans Tower was just getting started. The boys had set up a karaoke machine, and it was now Raven's turn to sing.**

Raven: *Walks on stage with a Hannah Montana wig on, in a sparkily pink dress* I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie woooorld! Life in plastic! IT'S FANTASTIC! *Winks at Speedy*

Speedy: Go Raven! Shake what ya momma gave ya! *Cheers*

**Jinx, who was currently watching this, was pissed. Raven knew that she had a HUGE crush on Speedy, and yet she had the nerve to flirt with him. That bitch was gonna pay! **

Jinx: RAVEN IS TRANSGENDER! SHE USED TO BE A BOY NAMED ROGER! MWAHAHAHA!

Raven: THAT WAS SUPPOST TO BE A SECRET, YOU DIRTY SLUT! *Tackles Jinx*

Jinx: *Pulls out baseball bat* DIE MOTHERFUCKER! DIE!

** Suddenly Rebecca Black comes in, due to the fact that the author is running out of ideas..**

Rebacca Black: It's Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday! Everybodys looking forward to the weekend! Weekenddd! Friday! Friday! Gettin' down on Friday! *Drops it like it's hot*

Justin Bieber: *Pops up oughta' nowhere* Marry me! We can raise an empire of shitty singing pop stars!

Rebecca Black: Okay! *Jumps into Justin's arms*

** All of a sudden, Charlie the Magical Unicorn pops up. Justin and Rebecca follow him to Candy Mountain, where they shall spend the rest of their lives together... It was now Jinx's turn to sing... She limped up to the mic, still a little shaken from her previous fight with Raven.**

Jinx: A duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand, 'Hey, got any grapes?' The man said 'No, we just sell lemonade. It's cold, it's fresh, and it's all home made. Can I sell you a glass?' The duck said 'I'll pass.' Then he waddled away. Till' the very next day... When the duck walked up to the lemoade stand and he said to the man that was running the stand 'Hey. You got any grapes?' The man said 'No, like I said yesterday, we just sell lemoande, okay? Why not give it a try?' The duck said 'Goodbye.' Then he waddled away. Till' the very next day. When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man that was running the stand, 'Hey. Got any grapes?' The man said 'Look. This is getting old. Leomade's all we've ever sold. Why not give it a go?' The duck said 'No.' Then he waddled away. Till' the very next day. When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand, and he said to the man running the stand, 'Hey. Got any grapes?'-

Raven: NO, HE DOES NOT! IT'S A LEMONADE STAND! NOT A GRAPE JUICE STAND, DUMBASS!

Jinx: IT'S JUST A SONG! RELAX, TOMATO!

Raven: SHUT THE FUCK UP, ZUCCHINI!

**Kole randomly decided to walk in. She had finally calmed down from before, although she was still planning on getting a preacher to preform an exorcism on Jericho. As she walked in she decided to get a cup of punch. Unaware that Speedy had spiked it...**

Kole: *Drinks punch* …..OKAY, HI! SO, MY NAME IS BOXXY! MOST OF YOU KNOW ME-

Aqualad: *Punches Kole in the face.* FRESH! NO TROLLIN' IN MY ZONE! M'KAY, BITCH?

**Now that Kole is knocked out the author has no good ideas to make this story funnier... So she calls in backup...**

Miley Cyrus: Hey ya'll! What's up?

Nyan Cat: NyanNyanNyanNyanNyanNyan...

Miley Cyrus: NYAN CAT? HOLY SHIT! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! AHHH! *Falls off cliff that the author decided to randomly put in front of her*

**Now that Miley is dead it's time for a word from our sponsors...**

Cow: EAT MOR CHIKIN!

**This has been a word from our sponsors... Now back to the show... **

Starfire: I'M A HORNY NINJA! I'M A HORNY NINJA!

Robin: Umm Star? I think it's hoodie ninja...

Starfire: Oh, I know. I'm just really horny right now.

Robin: ME TOO!

Starfire: Really now? *Winks*

Robin: Yeah. Do you happen to know where Beast Boy is?

Starfire: *Sweatdrop* O.o

**Raven shall become happy now... For no apparent reason.**

Raven: I am really special cause' there's only one of me! Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me! When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song. It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long! Oh, oh, oh, I'm so happy, I can barely breathe! Puppy dogs and sugar frogs, and kitten's baby teeth! Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore! Happy as a coupon for a twenty dollar whore!

Katrina (The magical author, AKA meh!): BA DA DA DUM!

Raven: YOU MADE ME HAPPY? *Pulls out Bazooka* FOR THAT YOU DIE, BITCH!

Katrina (The magical author, AKA meh!): Nooooooo... kay... Haha. I'm the author, so I can do whatever I want, and make whatever I want to happen, happen! Just like this...

**Katrina (The magical author, AKA meh!) used revive! **

Miley: I'm back? YAY!

Raven: You brought her back? NO! YOU WILL DIE MILEY! PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU!

Pickachu: *Pops out of Pokeball* Pika pika?

Raven:: Pickachu use thunderbolt!

Pikachu: PIKACHUUUUU! *Uses thunderbolt on foe Miley*

Miley: AHH! YOU USED THUNDERBOLT ON ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Screams so loud that the world explodes, and then faints*

** And just like the ancient Mayans predicted, the world wold one day end because of Miley Cyrus. Don't- Don't look it up. Just trust me on this one. **

Justin Bieber: *In spaceship* Beep beep!

**THE END, OR IS IT? ***Pedobear glares*

** Don't ask. I was drunk on Monster. Pure crack, btw. :P I dun support none of the pairings above. **

** Well, the truth is that I really did used to believe that the song said 'I'm a horny ninja,' not hoodie. XD And I really do think that Boxxy gets high or drunk when she does her videos. :) Lolol.**

** Anyway, you should like totally review, m'kay? M'kay. Hit mah button! You kno you wanna. ;)**


End file.
